cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ascension Conflict
added the Scrin information. it's probbaly going to be wrong, but it's a very good guess. (i mean what else is it gonna be?)--Yellow13 02:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :If you know it's probably wrong then you shouldn't add it. It's ok to logically infer from cited information or established canon but not to outright guess. I'm going to change back some of the entries because they don't make sense in light of known information and it seems slightly mixed up with the TCN Conflict. It's well established that: 1. it's mainstream Nod Vs GDI. The Scrin and Forgotten take up minor campaign roles (possibly the Separatists as well, but this hasn't been explicitly stated) 2. that the TCN had been completed for several years of relative peace by the time this war breaks out. So there hasn't been anything to seriously threaten the network as a whole in those years. 3. Nod and GDI will be fighting not to destroy or protect the TCN but to control it. That makes GDI/Nod alliance Vs Separatists and a Scrin invasion unlikely. Not saying it that they won't happen at all (there might be a few missions involving them) but it's clear that this is, above all else, a GDI vs Nod war. Of course, if new information comes out to the contrary then add it with a citation. - Ex Machinæ 04:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) oh sorry. i havn't been that involved in the plot yet and i thought the TCN conflict WAS the final war. my bad. --Yellow 13 22:32, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm quite new to the website, however the Commander you play as in Command and Conquer 4 is Christian Pierce, the main character of the C&C Motion Comic, in the intro of C&C4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtOLty5TnBg , Sergent Nash, says"Sir I would like to say I on the Methusla,I'm alive because of you" AT 2:34 of the video, also they say, right after that, we though we lost him in the incursion war, but now hes back in action (no quotes since it isn't exact) -AznPho 11:38, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Speculation Outcome: Currently Unknown, probably the destruction of Nod. Please provide citations when making such statements. - Ex Machinæ 16:30, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Removed "Kane" from the Nod KIA list, we have no confirmation he's dead, for all we know, his story could be done and he gets beamed up by Scotty. We can wait a couple more days to get confirmation. Luke Danger 00:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) History Alright, I wrote out the whole plotline as best I could, as all besides the fact that you are one person and chose a side fits in. So for my part, I have it focus on Parker (the player) until we reach his choice, then splits to the old-style "elite Nod commander" "Kane's commander" "Colonel James' Best Commander", etc., the two endings, GDI and Nod (Nod needs a edit by someone who actually finished the campaign), and then the aftermath which is, to my knowledge, universal. Please keep this in mind when editing for repairs, I did the best I could with that one teeny peice of contradictory and ambigious cannon about whose side Parker was on. Luke Danger 01:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Ending What really happened? I seem to be seeing sources across the wiki that state 'some' of the NOD ascended, and some sources that said that 'all' of the NOD force ascended. Which is it? The Bloody Bell-Hooded Jester (talk) 04:02, August 9, 2014 (UTC)